Lazarus Defiance
'Lazarus Defiance '(known as Aaron Montalvo's Lazarus Defiance; Japanese:'' ラザロディファイアンス'', Hepburn: Razarodifaiansu) is an upcoming Japanese-American anime crossover series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and an animation production by Studio Pierrot (Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho) It is the fourth title in the NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise. The series is rated TV-14 and TV-MA and it will air in 2013. The series is licensed by Warner Bros. Animation, FremantleMedia Enterprises and FUNimation Entertainment with an english dub produced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. About the Show The series is a crossover mainly of Kamen Rider (with Fourze as the Main character), Littlest Pet Shop, The Simpsons, Regular Show, Medaka Box and Gintama. (Counting 3 cartoons, 2 anime and one tokusatsu series) and adding some OC exclusive to the anime. Aaron Montalvo serves as the story writer as well as the co-writer with Yosuke Kuroda, The character designs made by Shingo Adachi, Ikuo Kuwana, and Shinji Takeuchi, and Studio Pierrot animates the series. Plot A dark alien force led by Anthro-Squid/catfish hybrid alien named Dark Lazarus (Yami Lazaro in Japan) caused a disaster bringing six worlds together into one. As Blythe Baxter is spending the day with her pets, a problem happens after the invasion and the combination of all worlds, and she meets a young boy who came from outer space, has no memory of what he is or where he came from, despite being a human and all, but realized to name himself Shinji Iwakami (as Blythe thinks he came from outer space by Japanese Aliens and all) but has a memory about the actions that Dark Lazarus has made, ending up to meet Gentaro Kisaragi, a former Amanogawa high-school student, and still a Kamen Rider named Fourze, Mordecai and Rigby, the two 20-year-old anthro slacking animals, Lisa and Bart Simpson, the Simpson's children, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, a freshman of the Hakoniwa Academy, the Student Council's manager and Medaka Kurokami's childhood friend, and last but not least, Gintoki Sakata, the most arrogant samurai of Edo and a worker at Odd Jobs Yorozuya Gin-chan. As Blythe and the others gained weapons to defeat Dark Lazarus, they must work together as one with Shinji to bring their worlds back to normal. Character Cast Main Characters *Blythe Baxter (CV: Saori Hayami, Ashleigh Ball English) *Shinji Iwakami (CV: Mikoi Sasaki, Todd Haberkorn English) OC *Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze (CV: Mamoru Miyano, Bryce Papenbrook English) *Mordecai (CV: Kenichi Suzumura, J.G. Quintel English) *Rigby (CV: Yoichi Masukawa, William Salyers English) *Lisa Simpson (CV: Chie Kojiro, Yearley Smith English) *Bart Simpson (CV: Junko Hori, Nancy Cartwright English) *Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (CV: Yuki Ono, Andrew Love English) *Gintoki Sakata (CV: Tomokazu Sugita, Steven Blum English Main Supporting Characters *Zoe Trent (CV: Mie Sonozaki, Nicole Oliver English) *Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor (CV: Kisho Taniyama, Troy Baker English) *Skips (CV: Jouji Nakata, Mark Hamill English) *Muscle Man (CV: Yasuhiro Takato, Sam Marin English) *Homer Simpson (CV: Toru Ohira, Dan Castellaneta English) *Medaka Kurokami (CV: Aki Toyosaki, Shelley Calene-Black English) *Shinpachi Shimura (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi, Yuri Lowenthal English) *Kagura (CV: Rie Kugimiya, Erin Fitzgerald English) Antagonists *Dark Lazarus (CV: Norio Wakamoto, Lance Henriksen English) *Russ Cargill (CV: Tomomichi Nishimura, Albert Brooks English) *Misogi Kumagawa (CV: Megumi Ogata, Greg Ayres English) *Whittany/Brittany Bizkit (CV: Mariya Ise, Shannon Chan-Kent English) *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. (CV: Ryo Horikawa, Roger Craig Smith English) *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. (CV: Wataru Takagi, Sam Marin English) Major/Minor Supporting Characters *Roger Baxter (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa, Michael Kopsa English) *Ms. Anna Twombly (CV: Masako Katsuki, Kathleen Barr English) *Pepper Clark (CV: Junko Takeuchi, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Penny Ling (CV: Nana Mizuki, Jocelyn Loewen English) *Minka Mark (CV: Aya Hirano, Kira Tozer English) *Russell Ferguson (CV: Yuki Kaji, Samuel Vincent English) *Vinnie Terrio (CV: Tomohiro Nishimura, Kyle Rideout English) *Sunil Nevla (CV: Hiroaki Hirata, Peter New English) *Buttercream Sundae (CV: Suzuko Mimori, Cathy Weseluck English) *Sugar Sprinkles (CV: Kaori Mizuhashi, Kelly Metzger English) *Gail Trent (CV: Yuko Sanpei, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Digby (CV: Takehito Koyasu, Peter New English) *Youngmee Song (CV: KAORI, Shannon Chan-Kent English) *Christie Song (CV: Chizu Yonemoto, Kira Tozer English) *Sue Patterson (CV: Yuko Goto, Kira Tozer English) *Jasper Jones (CV: Rica Matsumoto, Kathleen Barr English) *Josh Sharp (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya, Samuel Vincent English) *Fisher Bizkit (CV: Taketora, Samuel Vincent English) *Katsura Kotaro (CV: Akira Ishida, Kirk Thornton English) *Toshiro Hijikata (CV: Kazuya Nakai, Matthew Mercer English) *Sougo Okita (CV: Kenichi Suzumura, Benjamin Diskin English) *Isao Kondo (CV: Susumu Chiba, Patrick Seitz English) *Ayame Sarutobi (CV: Yuu Kobayashi, Ali Hillis English) *Tae Shimura (CV: Satsuki Yukino, Cherami Leigh English) *Otose (CV: Kujira, Debi Mae West English) *Catherine (CV: Yuu Sugimoto, Tara Strong English) *Kouki Akune (CV: Daisuke Namikawa, Tyler Galindo English) *Mogane Kikajima (CV: Ai Kayano, Maggie Flecknoe English) *Hansode Shiranui (CV: Emiri Kato, Hilary Haag English) *Meguro Kurokami (CV: Junichi Suwabe, Chris Patton English) *Youka Naze/Kujira Kurokami (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro, Jamie Marchi English) *Marge Simpson (CV: Miyuki Ichijou, Julie Kavner English) *Abe Simpson (CV: Junpei Takiguchi, Dan Castellaneta English) *Moe Szyslak (CV: Minoru Inaba, Hank Azaria English) *Kengo Utahoshi (CV: Kensho Ono, Yuri Lowenthal English) *Yuki Jojima (CV: Kaori Ishihara, Kira Buckland English) *Miu Kazashiro (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro, Erin Fitzgerald English) *Shun Daimonji (CV: Junichi Suwabe, Matthew Mercer English) *Tomoko Nozama (CV: Chiwa Saito, Christine Marie Cabanos English) *JK (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara, Brian Beacock English) *Pops (CV: Daisuke Ono, Sam Marin English) *Benson (CV: Hiroki Takahashi, Sam Marin English) *High Five Ghost (CV: Akira Ishida, J.G. Quintel English) *Margaret (CV: Yuki Matsuoka, Janie Haddad English) *Eileen (CV: Yukana, Minty Lewis English) *Thomas (CV: Junichi Suwabe, Roger Craig Smith English) Episodes According to its announcement, the total of 52 episodes are both separated in 2 seasons as starting in July 6th with the first season with a total of 26 episodes, which it will start airing with the first episode on the TV Asahi network. Also, they have confirmed that Lazarus Defiance will have its english dub debut in AtomicRanger97 Network's Toonami in September of 2013 on Sundays. The international debut of the series will be released in late 2013/early 2014 according to its announcement by co-distributor FremantleMedia Enterprises. Airings *Japan - TV Asahi, BS Asahi, Asahi Broadcasting Corporation *United States - AtomicRanger97 Network (Toonami), NaruIchi97 Anitoku, FUNimation Channel, Neon Alley *Canada - NI97 Jetstream, G4, Neon Alley *Latin America - NaruIchi97MAX, Warner Channel *Asia - ABS-CBN Phillipines, Animax (Every Asian Country) *Europe - 2x2 Russia, MTV UK *Australia - ABC3 Manga The manga is written by Yosuke Kuroda with a story by Aaron Montalvo and illustration by Sushio. The manga will be released in August 2013 and published by Kodansha. Films Lazarus Defiance: The Movie - God's Sword Lazarus Defiance: The Movie - God's Sword has been announced and planned to be released in December 2013 in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D in Japanese theatres. It also announced that the english dub will release in early 2014. The movie will feature characters from both Grojband and the IDOLM@STER anime. The movie is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Asmik Ace in Japan, while worldwide, it is distributed by Warner Independent Pictures with FUNimation Entertainment to license the film. Defiance Dimension: Crossover Rider Dimensions X Lazarus Defiance A crossover movie has been planned by MasterPikachu6 and collaborating with NaruIchi97 for the movie. No information of the film has been made yet. Still it is unknown when it going to be due to Aaron's possibilities of knowing that MP6 hates Littlest Pet Shop due to his hate towards the Equestria Girls movie. On August 2nd, it has announced that days or months ago MP6 likes LPS, making the rest of their crossover collabs as all good. Lazarus Defiance X Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity: Project Ultimatum No information about the crossover movie has been made yet. Video Games Lazarus Defiance: Highlander's Adrenaline An upcoming action game developed by CyberConnect2 and A.M. Games is in development with a release date expected to be in Q1 2014 for the Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita and PlayStation Portable. The game is published by Konami. Crossover Rider X Harmony Unleashed X Lazarus Defiance: Triple Threat Titans Crossover Rider X Harmony Unleashed X Lazarus Defiance: Triple Threat Titans is a crossover action game featuring 2 franchises from NI97 and a franchise from MP6 as part of the MasterPikachu6 X NaruIchi97 Franchise. The game is developed by MP6 Interactive and A.M. Games and published by Aksys Games in North America, SNK Playmore in Japan and Zen United in Europe. Music *Composer: Tetsuya Takahashi *Music Work: Warner Music Group, Lantis Opening Themes File:ONE OK ROCK 「The Beginning」|Opening Theme 1 - The Beginning by ONE OK ROCK (From Rurouni Kenshin Live Action Film) File:BlazBlue Series - (Trance) by Granrodeo|Opening Theme 2 - Trance by GRANRODEO (From Kurokami: The Animation) File:BABYMETAL - Uki Uki Midnight|Season 2 Opening Theme 1 - Uki Uki Midnight by BABYMETAL Ending Themes File:Medaka Box Abnormal Ending Full|Ending Theme 1 - Shugoshin Paradox by Aki Misato (From Medaka Box Abnormal) File:Ultraman Zero The Revenge of Belial OST 1 Unmei no Shizuku-Destiny'sStar- GIRL NEXT DOOR|Ending Theme 2 - Unmei no Shizuku ~Destiny's Star~ by GIRL NEXT DOOR (From Ultraman Zero The Movie) Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series Category:TV Series Category:Anime Series Category:Crossover series